megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
F.O.E
F.O.E is a special type of Shadow that appears in the Q'' series. Appearances *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Taking inspiration from the FOE concept from the Etrian Odyssey franchise, F.O.Es are powerful enemies that appear in Labyrinths that can be seen on the map, as opposed to the random encounters of common dungeon enemies. They are classified as non-generic Shadows that fit the Labyrinth's theme instead of being the usual "Arcana" variants, and usually plays the role of security guards that hamper the party's exploration progress. Their movements are almost always in a fixed pattern along the map and takes one step for every step the party takes, which makes it relatively easy for the party to avoid them while aiming for full map completion. However, red icon F.O.Es will actively pursue the party, while other F.O.Es remain stationary unless when confronted or alerted and some do not actively pursue them. Spaces occupied by stationary F.O.Es and spaces rendered unreachable due to the presence of an F.O.E are not required to attain 100% Map Completion, however if any such space can be reached without encountering the F.O.E, usually through clever maneuvering, then it must be stepped on to complete that floor's map. If a party is caught in a random battle while on an F.O.E's path or while being chased by an F.O.E, the F.O.E will continue moving as the battle progresses, taking one step per turn, and may even join the battle. These Shadows are recommended to be avoided except for those looking for challenging fights. Fortunately, for those unfortunate enough to run into an F.O.E, escaping from them is relatively easy; unless the game is on Risky difficulty, where they cannot run from an FOE battle unless a Vanish Ball is used. They are introduced within the first map of the game and defeating them allows the party to gain higher level Personas, scaled to the hero's level but only to a maximum of ~15 levels above the FOE's, and materials used to create powerful equipment. However, F.O.Es in fixed encounters do not drop Personas. After clearing a labyrinth, Elizabeth will put up a requests that will require the party to hunt a specific type of F.O.E from that dungeon. Utilizing the F.O.E's behavior will make up some of the puzzles in labyrinth navigation. All F.O.Es will reset to their original position and behavior when the party passes through a door, but not when they use a secret passage. Advancing forward onto a square occupied by an FOE which is looking away from the party will grant them a surprise round. The inverse is possible, where an FOE gets a surprise round if it catches up to a party while they are looking in a different direction. In a Persona Stalker Club segment introducing the concept, the hosts spend nearly an hour challenging a F.O.E with a team created for them by the Persona team. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' F.O.Es return to the second installment of the Q'' series as a recurring element. This time, they are known as ''Film Obscurite Etendu. Their roles are basically identical to their previous counterparts, as they will usually pursue the party in some sort of way. Various F.O.Es are also required to be fought at fixed encounters, but most tend to be optional outside of quests handed by Elizabeth requiring the party to hunt them down. Unlike in the previous game where they are all servants of the Clockwork God or his minions, these F.O.Es vary in relation with the movie's authorities or other cognitive inhabitants. For example, Kamoshidaman is capable of directly commanding Chicken Kid while Tyranniqueen will violently attack and prey on any Herbivore Dinosaur as well as attack humans. Despite being Shadows, some F.O.Es even possess cognition-like traits. While F.O.Es in movies are Shadows or Cognitions formed from Hikari's heart, F.O.Es outside the Cinema are security guards assigned by Enlil as extensions, who do not have free will at all. List of F.O.Es ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' You in Wonderland All of F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as the Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland. *Card Soldier - Patrols the dungeon in a fixed path. *Painting Soldier - A variant of Card Soldier which can be distracted by forcing them to paint rose bushes in the vicinity. Group Date Cafe All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as cupids riding humanoids with horse masks in a sado-masochistic fashion. *Messenger of Love - Rotates in place and fires arrows which reverses the player's movement controls. *Angel of Love - Rotates in place and fires arrows that forces the party to move towards it. *Beast of Lust - Remains stationary, and only approaches the party if they move while keeping eye contact with it. *God of Romance - A unique F.O.E that appears in a fixed encounter. Evil Spirit Club All F.O.Es in this dungeon hate light and will either disappear in lit rooms or not follow the party into lit patches. *Cute Baby - An aggressive F.O.E that appears after the party passes through specific spots and pursues them but cannot pass through doors or shortcuts. It can be rendered docile if lured near certain doors that play music but will wake up and resume chase if the party steps on creaky floor. It won't step onto lit spots. *Lovely Doll - Remains stationary and only appears when the party enters a square next to them causing a jumpscare if the party is looking at their spawn point. Will disappear entirely if any light is lit in the room. *Old Doll - An aggressive F.O.E that can not only hold doors shut, but can chase the party up to 2 squares per step. It won't step onto lit spots. Inaba Pride Exhibit In this stratum, not only is the Holy Flame vital to passing through several doors, it will also alter the behavior of the F.O.Es. *Kowakashu - Patrols a fixed area, but chases the party if the Holy Flame is lit. *Kumiashira - Remains stationary, but moves away from the party if approached while the Holy Flame is lit. *Fast Guy - If the party enters their line of sight, they will pursue them up to 2 squares per step. When the party leaves the room, they turn around and slowly walk back to their original position. Keeps its distance if the Holy Flame is lit. Some variants can be spotted patrolling fixed areas, but will otherwise pursue like the stationary ones. *Festival Dudes - A collection of 4 F.O.Es that carry a large shrine and slowly move about in a fixed pattern, taking a step per 2 party steps. If the Holy Flame is lit, they move one square per step. *Sweaty Guy - Patrols a fixed area by hopping about in diagonals. If the Holy Flame is lit, it sweats profusely, leaving behind sweat puddles that the party will slide across. *Macho Man - An F.O.E . which appeared in an event exclusively in the Persona 4 side. Unlike other F.O.E.s in game, the party will not fight against him. Instead, the F.O.E. was taken down by Zen (with the help of Mystery Food X: The Final Edition) inside the event. Clock Tower All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth are direct subordinates of the Clockwork God. *Watcher - A spider-like F.O.E that hops about in a fixed pattern. They attack if the party crosses their path. *The Reaper - Pursues the party when they are in the same room. Rests for 1 step after pursuing 2 steps. *Capturer - Remains stationary until the party gets caught in their web, upon which they will make 3 leaps towards their position amid other vacant webs in the area before the party frees themselves. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Kamoshidaman All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as superhero-like characters. *Chicken Kid - An F.O.E resembling a cross between a large chicken and a superhero. At the start of the game, it kidnapped Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura and handed them over to Kamoshidaman. It patrols an area in a circular fashion. *Buster Girl - A large, muscular female android with a monitor for a face. It will initially use spotlights as a detection mechanism, but when the spotlights are turned off, it will assume normal F.O.E behavior. Junessic Land All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as carnivorous dinosaurs. As they also represent the bullies in Hikari's primary school, they are also Cognitions. *Seidoptera - A Pteradactyl-like F.O.E that appears as a large shadow on the ground and will ambush the party if they go right into its shadow or if the shadow catches them. As it is airborne, it can pass through walls. *Tyranniqueen - A T-Rex like F.O.E that chases the party in similar fashion as a T-Rex chase scene from Jurassic Park. It is lured into an electric gate then fainted by a unison attack from the P4 hero and the P5 hero. It also needs to be repelled in a forced encounter after the Yosukesaurus fight. A.I.G.I.S All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth rely on KNS-1000 drones to pursue the party. Defeating the patrolling KNS-1000 prevents them from being alarmed; The SCM robots can move two squares per party step. *KNS-1000 - A security drone F.O.E that alerts the stronger F.O.Es to pursue the area. They are significantly weaker than other F.O.Es and are also required to be fought and defeated in certain intervals. *SCM-8801 - A large security robot guarding the outskirts of the city that acts as this movie reality. *SCM-9821 - A large security robot guarding the research lab. Unlike its weaker counterpart, it has spikes as hands and can open doors by itself. ??? All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth are based on various animated musical characters, and they also appear in the trailer of this movie in non-hostile forms. *Mr. Bear - A teddy bear that appears as docile and small if not pursuing the party but becomes large and muscular when hostile. Hops 3 steps per one party step and moves in a fixed route. *Mr. Lumberjack - A tin man robot. It is stationary, and if it is not hostile it appears docile but will instantly reveal its menacing insides when pursuing the party. It will slash its axe and getting hit by it will trigger a fight with the F.O.E. *Dwarven Family - A group of 7 dwarves carrying heavy firearms. They remain stationary if the party is not directly facing it, but will otherwise approach them instantly. Theater District All F.O.Es native to this Labyrinth are entities in Mesopotamian myth that are closely related to Enlil. *Phunbaba - A large, armored guardian defending the outskirts of the Cinema. It can be lured to destroy various obstacles and allow progress through the labyrinth. *Namtaru - A large, armored guard that remains stationary if the party does not move and does not pursue the party, but will mirror their actions. If the party goes towards it, it will result in a confrontation as it will move towards them as well. *The Reaper - Unlike in the previous game, the Reaper does not chase the party but instead ambushes them in a specific red treasure spot on B4F. If the player ignores the party's warnings and opens it, The Reaper will appear and attack them. Trivia *The name of the FOEs in Persona Q2 contains a pun on their full name in the English Etrian Odyssey games, replacing "Formido" with "Film." *In Persona Q, they are fully pronounced as "Fysis Oikein Eidolon," while in Persona Q2, they are fully pronounced as "Film Obscurité Étendeu." External Links *Official F.O.E mechanics video *Persona Stalker Club F.O.E fight ja:F.O.E Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth